


The Family You Choose

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: The Odd Couple [9]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Adoption, But Not Much, Confused Meta Knight, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional and nurturing Marth, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kirby being Kirby, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Probably ooc, Seriously it's not a lot of yaoi, Some Humor, Weird Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Marth didn't have a happy childhood, and Meta Knight didn't have one at all. Yet for some reason, both have taken an interest in caring for Kirby. The little boy with the galaxy on his shoulders needs a soft place to land, and gradually, the three of them form their own little family.A collection of one-shots, building on each other. Involves lots of attempted fluff, and an established Meta Knight / Marth relationship. Consider this a sort of what-if side story in the series.





	1. A Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like doing some non-romantic family fluff. For some reason, I'm in that kind of mood. I don't know how many ficlets this will encompass, but here's the first one. I typed this up pretty quickly. I'm sorry if it's crap; I have a hard time with anything non-smutty. -_-; Forgive me and my perverted nature! Hopefully this will flex my non-pervert brain muscles, and will provide some fluffy entertainment for you. I hope you enjoy!

It was a dark and stormy night – literally. Marth had never been a fan of stormy nights. It was just past midnight, and Marth had woken up as soon as rain began lashing his bedroom windows. He lay there for a while, listening to the rumbling thunder growing closer and watching the progress of the clock hands in the frequent flashes of lightning.

12:03…

12:05…

12:08…

The minutes ticked by. The thunder grew louder, the lightning wilder. Something stirred in Marth’s blood, and he sat up, fully awake now. The noise and the flashing made him nervous, and now he wasn’t quite sure what to do.

He glanced at the bedside lamp, thinking of turning it on so he could read for a bit, but he was still wary of electricity. He had once heard that it was a bad idea to use it during a thunderstorm. He stood and began stretching a bit, enlivening his limbs. Then he pulled a puffy red robe – complimentary with the room, thanks to Master Hand’s hospitality – over his blue pajamas and silently padded out of the room.

Each Smasher had his or her own bedroom, which was quite a feat. Marth had always thought the castle was enchanted to be larger on the inside than it appeared on the outside, since they never seemed short of space, even as new fighters joined up. Marth had a room in an upstairs corridor, and he carefully made his way down the hall, using the plush carpet to his advantage. He didn’t want to wake anyone up, though he doubted his footsteps could be heard over the noise of the storm.

He wondered if he should go to the library for some reading, and then remembered that he would need electricity for that. He kept walking, anyway, not really caring where he went. He needed to do something to calm down. The training room usually had a light on all the time, and he could practice with his sword without having to use the electronic staging system.

Speeding up just a little, Marth made for the stairs. Just as he passed Meta Knight’s room (where he paused, wondering if the knight was awake, and then decided not to disturb him), a small noise caught his attention. He stopped, holding his breath to listen carefully. It sounded like someone was crying.

The door to Kirby’s room was standing slightly ajar. Marth stepped closer to it, straining his ears, and thought he heard that noise again. A sudden crash of thunder sounded, and this time he definitely heard something – a terrified little cry, and sobbing as the rolling rumble faded away.

Marth knocked on the door softly, peering into the room. From the glow of a star-shaped night light plugged into the wall, he could see the little round puffball huddled in his bed, holding his pillow up to his face and shaking with fear. “Kirby?” Marth called quietly, and Kirby glanced over at him, his eyes shining in the nightlight.

“P- poyo…” the puffball whimpered. It was then that Marth was struck by just how young Kirby really was. Even if he was a hero in his native Popstar, even if he was a competent fighter, wasn’t he still just a baby? Meta Knight had once told him that Kirby’s age was equivalent to that of a human toddler.

The room suddenly lit up, blinding Marth momentarily, and thunder crashed again. Kirby squeaked, hiding under his pink blankets. Instantly, Marth was at his side, sitting on the bed and pulling the child into his lap. “Shhh, it’s OK,” he said. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was doing it. He and Kirby weren’t considered great friends, but the puffball had come to him a few times when the other young Smashers were teasing him. It could be said that he had a certain affection for the boy.

He wasn’t sure if his comfort would be appreciated or wanted, but Kirby didn’t seem to mind. As the thunder faded once more, he cuddled up to Marth, letting go of his pillow in favor of the Altean prince. Kirby was a good-sized armload, even in his normal form. The Smash Brothers staging system increased his size when on the field, for fighting purposes, but outside of battle he was about the size of a beach ball. Marth found it easy to hold him, and settled him against his chest, murmuring to him all the while.

The tremor in the small body subsided, and the sobs quieted to a few hiccups. Kirby sniffled, and rubbed his face against Marth’s chest, clinging to him. “It’s alright,” Marth said, leaning back a little on the bed. “You must be lonely here. Most children would not be able to do the things you do, you know?”

Kirby blinked up at him, his eyes now tear-free. Marth smiled. “Where I’m from, children your age can only stay home with their mothers. But you’re so strong for someone so young!” He kept his voice light and cheerful, trying to calm the child.

“Poyo,” Kirby said, seeming to blush at the compliment.

“Even so, you’re still just a baby, after all. I may not be much help, but I could try to get you back to sleep.”

A dazzling smile lit up Kirby’s face. “Poyo!” He nuzzled against Marth, and the prince held him tighter, rocking back and forth a little. His heart was aching, and he didn’t know why. Looking down at this little boy, alone in the universe and shouldering such responsibility, brought out all kinds of feelings that Marth wasn’t sure what to do with.

The thunder had been rolling steadily outside, and the rain whipping the windows. Another loud boom sounded, but this time Kirby only flinched and snuggled deeper into Marth’s embrace. “You seem so alone, and that bothers me, somehow…” Marth didn’t know if Kirby could even understand what he was saying, but he was a good listener. He looked up encouragingly, still smiling as he settled on his back in Marth’s arms, cradled like a baby would be. “It’s none of my business, I know, but… I couldn’t just leave you here to cry by yourself. I know what it’s like, and it’s a horrible feeling.”

“Poyo.” Kirby yawned, and his eyes began to close. The rhythmic back-and-forth motion was soothing to him. Marth smiled. He really was sweet, in his own alien way.

“Here,” Marth laid Kirby back on the bed, adjusting the pillow so the boy was propped up. He covered him with the blanket, and Kirby gripped it, his brow furrowing a little. “Don’t worry, I won’t go anywhere. But it’s late. You need to sleep.”

The cacophony outside was fading somewhat. The storm would soon pass. Even so, Marth remained by Kirby’s side, his hand resting gently over Kirby’s. The puffball’s eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Finally, as the sound of wind and rain settled to a soft roar, Kirby closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply, asleep instantly.

Marth stayed where he was for a while, making sure the child wouldn’t wake up to find himself alone again. Then he stood and quietly crept towards the door.

He stopped and almost gasped. There was a dark shape standing there, with glowing yellow eyes slanted fiercely –

“Sir Meta Knight,” Marth said in relief. “You startled me.”

“My apologies,” Meta Knight said, stepping aside so Marth could exit the bedroom. He closed the door softly, and then turned to Marth, looking up at him for a long time without speaking. Marth gazed back at him, sensing that Meta Knight wanted to say something. Finally, he did. “You were comforting him.”

It was a touchy subject. Marth knew that Meta Knight had acted as something of a mentor to Kirby, and now he wondered if he had overstepped some boundary. “I was passing by when I heard him crying,” Marth said. “I couldn’t just leave him there…”

“He is a Star Warrior. He’s capable of enduring much, and he has already. But…” Meta Knight sighed. “He is still just a child. I sometimes forget that.”

Something like melancholy tinted Meta Knight’s voice. “Was I wrong to go to him?”

“… No. He needs that, sometimes. I just don’t know how to give that.”

Marth smiled. “You’re a wonderful teacher to him,” he said. “Have you been worried about him?”

Meta Knight turned away, and Marth knew he was struggling with emotions he didn’t know quite how to express. “There are certain things that every person needs to develop into a well-rounded adult. I can teach him, and push him to grow stronger, but he doesn’t have anyone to do what you just did. Affection is not… easy for me to show. You know that.”

“Then I will.”

The words had left him before he’d even thought about it, and he blushed as Meta Knight glanced up at him. “You don’t say that lightly, do you?”

“You think I would?” Now that he’d said it, Marth felt a surge of protectiveness swelling in him. “I don’t think of him as an adorable animal or something. He’s a child, without anyone to care for him. It’s… it’s not fair.” He felt somewhat childish himself, saying it like that, but that was the truth.

Meta Knight’s eyes flashed blue momentarily. “You once said you regretted being so kind to others. Do you still?”

“A little,” Marth said truthfully. “I sometimes hear my father’s voice chastising me for being too soft, but… Oh, I don’t know.” He sighed heavily. “Maybe that’s why I feel so strongly about Kirby. He has a great burden to bear, growing up on his own. He needs more kindness in his life.”

“But you’ve held back.”

“More out of deference to you, because I felt I would be out of line. You are the closest thing he has to a parent.”

“I wouldn’t mind some help, if you’re offering.”

The prince’s eyes lit up. “I would love to.”

Through the door, they could hear a confused and sleepy cry. Marth turned, his hand clenched over his heart in an unconscious gesture of anxiety. “Well, that’s your cue,” Meta Knight said with a soft chuckle.

“Thank you, Sir Meta Knight…” Marth gave the knight one last, wondering look before opening the door and rushing to Kirby’s side once more.

Meta Knight stood in the doorway, watching as Marth settled Kirby back to sleep. If Marth thought he was somehow jealous of this situation, he was mistaken. Meta Knight couldn’t be more thrilled, in fact. He had always wanted Kirby to have someone to care for him. The kid deserved a gentle touch now and then. In the time he’d come to know Marth, Meta Knight had learned that the prince also harbored some bitterness from his childhood. Perhaps soothing Kirby could begin to soothe some of those past aches, as well.

He felt an odd rush of pride as he observed the prince and the fledgling Star Warrior. These were the two people he felt closest to here at the Smash Brothers tournament – perhaps even in the entire universe. Seeing them together was inexplicably comforting.

Meta Knight had never had a family. He had been created as a monster, and had fought all of his life. He couldn’t even remember if he had ever been what one might consider a child. But seeing the man he loved and the boy he cared for – maybe even loved, he thought with another little thrill of uncomfortable emotions – did something to his brain that was entirely foreign. It was a good feeling, but a strange one.

For most of his life, the knight had fought to protect others. He had fought for freedom and justice on behalf of those who couldn’t fight for themselves. Now, he realized that he was feeling the need to protect two people in particular. Not just a nation or a planet or a galaxy, not an ideal, but two very important people who had somehow found their way into his heart. His battle had never been so personal, and as he processed the mixture of emotions, he realized that fear was one of them.

He was scared to death to lose them.

Marth could feel Meta Knight watching him, but he didn’t turn his attention away from Kirby. The boy was drifting off to sleep again, but he kept opening his eyes, as if checking to make sure Marth was still there. The prince had probably been the first person to ever comfort him like this. Smiling reassuringly, Marth shifted so that he was leaning against the headboard, and Kirby snuggled up to his side.

Leaning over to stroke the top of Kirby’s head, Marth wondered what the knight was thinking about. A part of him thought that perhaps he really was bothered by this. Maybe he wanted to be the one in here offering comfort and support. It was a sad thought – that the knight wanted to express his emotions, but couldn’t. Since they had started “going out” (as Ike put it), Meta Knight had opened up a lot, but he was still reticent when it came to his feelings regarding other people.

This new development had come out of nowhere, and Marth still needed to think about it. He didn’t know why he felt so strongly for Kirby all of a sudden, but he was determined to act on it. Life had taught him that people were precious, and he wasn’t about to pass on an opportunity to help someone. If he could be a positive influence in this child’s life, then why not do it?

The rain softened to a gentle patter. Kirby fell asleep again. Marth looked over at Meta Knight, and their eyes met in the darkness. Meta Knight was struck by how uncertain Marth seemed, how worried he looked. Marth didn’t know what Meta Knight was thinking about this turn of events, and it made him nervous. He didn’t want the knight to resent him.

Meta Knight wished he could find the words to say how happy this made him. Instead, he would have to show rather than tell. Nodding to the prince, his eyes flashing blue once more, he turned and went back to his own room, leaving Marth to tend to Kirby.


	2. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby learns a new word, and Marth finds himself in an embarrassing position.

“Poyoooo!” A gleeful cry echoed across the grounds of Smash Castle. Kirby had come downstairs one morning to find the entire landscape blanketed in snow. Just like many of the other Smashers (particularly the younger ones), he was excited. This meant sledding, snowball fights, snowman building, and a day spent outdoors having fun.

“Look at that!” Marth said, stepping up behind Kirby. “Do you want to go play?”

“Poyo!” Kirby nodded, and allowed himself to be picked up. Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas came rushing past, through the open door and out into the white expanse. They already had their coats and gloves on. Kirby expected Marth to go after them, but instead, the prince carried him towards the closet in the foyer. “Poyo?” Kirby looked up at Marth, confused. Weren’t they going outside?

“Hold on,” Marth said, holding Kirby in one arm so he could open the closet door. “Let’s see, I put them here earlier… Ah.” He withdrew a small cardboard box, which he set on the side table near the closet. Putting Kirby down, he told him to wait while he dug around in the box.

“Poyoyo?”

“I bought these for you last week, when it began to get cold again,” Marth said, kneeling so he could put something warm and fuzzy over Kirby’s head. Kirby stood there, confused, until Marth was done and the child could see himself in the full-length mirror on the inside of the door.

He was now dressed in a knit hat, mittens, boots, and a little coat that wrapped around the lower half of his body. All were made in a chevron pattern of pink, red, and white. A smile spread across his face as he looked at himself, turning this way and that to admire his reflection. “Do you like them?” Marth asked, and received a delighted, “Oyo!”

“OK, we can go out now,” Marth said, pulling on his own coat and wrapping a blue scarf around his throat. He followed Kirby through the door, staying close until they reached the lawn. Here, he sat down on a wooden bench, scraping snow off of it carefully. “Go ahead and play,” he told Kirby, who bounced off to join his friends in building what looked like a snow fort.

“Hey, Kirby,” Ness said.

“Poyo!”

“Here, start building up this side,” Ness said, pointing to a lump of snow. “We’re gonna make an igloo.”

“Pyo!”

“So anyway, where did you hide it?” Toon Link asked as he piled snow up.

“Sshh!” Ness whispered. “Adult alert… Marth’s over there.”

“Again?” Toon Link grumbled in a soft voice. “Seems like he’s been following Kirby around a lot.”

“That’s true…” Lucas said, absent-mindedly patting the pile that Ness was building. “I wonder why? It’s kinda weird.”

“Maybe he and Meta Knight wanted to adopt,” Ness mused.

“What are you talking about?” Toon Link scoffed. “Adopt Kirby? Why would they do that?”

“Poyo,” Kirby said in response to his name. He was more interested in the growing pile of snow.

“They’re an item now, right?” Ness said. “Everybody knows it. I sure do…” He said this last part under his breath, and none of the others heard him. Blushing slightly, remembering the time he had discovered the two adults in the middle of a romantic rendezvous, he cleared his throat and said, “Sonic said he saw them holding hands. And everyone was talking about the ball a while back.”

“What’s that got to do with Marth following Kirby?” Toon Link asked.

“Well, if they’re going out, maybe they decided to stay together?” Lucas said. “Maybe they’re getting married or something.”

“Exactly. And married couples have kids. But obviously they can’t just HAVE a kid, so, you know, they’d adopt,” Ness said.

“Yeah, and since Kirby doesn’t have parents…” Lucas said.

Toon Link looked back and forth between them, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. “You’re cracking up,” he said.

“Well, why else would Marth be so interested in Kirby all of a sudden?” Ness asked. He turned to Kirby. “Look, I bet he got him these clothes. And dressed him, too. Kirby, hasn’t Marth been… I dunno, taking care of you more, lately?”

Kirby looked up from his work. “Poyo…” Come to think of it, Marth had been paying a lot of attention to him. Since that stormy night a few weeks ago, Marth had started accompanying him more, spending mealtimes with him, and even playing with him outside on occasion. Kirby had relished the attention, never having had an adult to look after him like that. But he’d never stopped to wonder why.

“That’s gotta be it,” Ness nodded. “Marth and Meta Knight are adopting Kirby. So Kirby, you have dads now!”

“You can’t have two dads,” Toon Link screwed up his face. “How would they know who you’re calling for?”

“One would be Dad and the other Papa, or something,” Ness said.

“Do you really see Marth as a dad?” Toon Link said a little more quietly. “I mean, he’s… Well, you know!”

“More like a mom?” Ness added, and Lucus frowned in disapproval.

“That’s not nice…”

“Why not? What’s wrong with being a mom?” Ness asked. “Moms are great. I think Marth would make a good mom!”

“Well, Meta Knight definitely wouldn’t be the mom!” Toon Link snickered. “I bet he’s the one who… you know…”

“Shut up,” Ness almost dropped his head into his hands. He was having flashbacks about that night in the item storage room, and he did not want to revisit the image of a half-naked Marth. It was too awkward.

“I’m just saying, between them, Marth’s definitely more…”

“So, do you think Marth’s your mom now?” Ness asked Kirby, trying to change the subject. The preteens were normal, healthy kids, and sex was naturally a frequent topic of conversation. Speculating on whether another Smasher was a “giver” or a “taker” had been a fun pastime for them, but Ness did not feel like going into it now.

“Poyo…” Kirby tilted his head curiously. He didn’t know what a mom was.

“Do you call him ‘mama’ and stuff?” Toon Link asked.

“Mama?” The pink puffball was processing what he’d heard. His friends seemed to think that Marth was spending more time with him because he had become his mama. This made as much sense to Kirby as anything did – which was to say, he accepted most things as truth at face value, because he was still too young to really analyze information.

“Yeah, does he read you bedtime stories and make you meals?”

“Poyo.” Affirmative. Marth had been accompanying him to meals, and he had even read him a story or two before bed.

“Does he give you baths?”

“Poyo.” He had bathed him a few times.

“Does he carry you around, and hold your hand and stuff?” Ness asked.

“Poyo,” Kirby nodded.

“Then he’s your mama,” Ness said. “Simple as that. I knew I was right!”

“But can you really see Meta Knight being a dad?” Lucas asked.

“Well, you never know,” Ness replied.

Kirby tugged on the sleeve of Ness’ coat. “Mama?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, a mom is someone who does all those kinds of things,” Ness said.

“Well, actually, a mother is just the person who gave birth to you…” Lucas said.

“But not with adopted kids,” Ness countered. “A real mom is someone who loves you, and cares about you. Well, that’s what a good mom is, in any case.”

“Poyo…” Kirby glanced over at Marth, who had cracked open a book and was occasionally looking up to check on him. When he caught Kirby’s eye, he smiled and waved before returning to his book. Marth loved him? It was a strange feeling for Kirby. Nobody had ever cared about him that much before.

As Kirby contemplated this odd new feeling, Meta Knight swooped down from the roof of the castle in a flurry of scattered ice crystals. He landed next to the bench Marth was sitting on. “You need to stop doing that,” Marth grumbled, closing his book. “You always find a way to startle me.”

“You didn’t flinch,” Meta Knight pointed out, wrapping his cape around himself.

“I did internally,” Marth said, but smiled, all the same. “What are you up to today?”

“I’ve just come from training,” Meta Knight said. He looked over at the group of kids playing a few yards away. “He seems to be enjoying himself. You bought him that outfit?”

“Yes. He needs something to keep him warm.”

A small part of Meta Knight wanted to point out that a Star Warrior needed to grow acclimated to all sorts of conditions. He had never been bothered by the cold before. As he opened his mouth to speak, though, he quickly shut it without a sound. He had to remember Kirby’s age. Meta Knight couldn’t recall a time when he’d been unable to withstand the cold, but Kirby was still very young. He may have endured harsh weather before, but that didn’t mean it was good for him.

They watched the kids play for a while, until the sky began to cloud over and a cruel wind whipped up from the northeast. Marth stood up, tucking the book back in his satchel. “Kirby!” he called, and the pink puffball looked up from the half-finished igloo. “Do you want to go inside and have something hot to drink?”

“Pyo!” Turning only to wave goodbye to his friends, Kirby bounded over the snow and came to hold onto Marth’s knees. “Poyopoyo!”

Marth was only too happy to pick Kirby up. “Sir Meta Knight, will you join us?” he asked, and Meta Knight nodded, following Marth and Kirby up the pathway. Behind them, Ness, Toon Link, and Lucas trudged at a small distance, observing this scene.

“Wouldn’t that be something?” Lucas asked, watching as Marth bounced Kirby in his arms. “It’d be nice if Kirby could have a family…” He didn’t mention how much he missed his own.

“Yeah, but you gotta admit, they make a really weird family,” Toon Link said.

“I’ve seen weirder,” Ness said. “I hope there’s hot chocolate today…”

“We can ask the waddle dees to make some,” Lucas said. He got along well with the mute little creatures.

Hot chocolate was exactly what was on Kirby’s mind, as well. He snuggled into Marth’s warm embrace, thinking of what kinds of sweets he might get to eat. Playing was fun, but it made him hungry. He looked up at Marth, who smiled down at him. Lucas had once said that his mother used to make him cookies and things like that. If Marth really was his mama, then perhaps Kirby had cookies in his future, too. He grinned. “Mama!”

Marth stopped walking, and Meta Knight almost bumped into him. “What?” he asked.

“Mama!” Kirby chirped again, and nuzzled Marth’s chest. Marth blushed, flattered but a little flustered.

“Um… I- I’m not…” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence. He wasn’t Kirby’s mother, but did he consider Kirby to be his child? Would that make him the boy’s father? It was rather presumptuous, he thought, to already start considering Kirby his own child. He had only thought of himself as somewhat of a babysitter, but hearing Kirby call him “mama” was strangely heartwarming.

“Poyoo?” Kirby was looking at him curiously. Had he said something wrong?

“I’m not a woman, so I can’t be your mama,” Marth said at last. “But if you want me to be your parent…”

“Mama!” Kirby said resolutely. He didn’t know what a “parent” was, but from what the others had been saying, it was clear that Marth was his mom.

“Um…” What to do? A part of him – admittedly, a large part – liked the thought of being a real parent to Kirby. But he was a man, and he felt mortified to think that others would start calling him “Kirby’s mother”.

Kirby looked up at him expectantly. His blue eyes were shining with such affection that Marth felt his heart melting. “Do you want cookies with your hot chocolate?” he asked, giving a little sigh of resignation. They would address that topic at a later time.

“Poyo!” That settled it. Marth had promised him cookies, and if that wasn’t indicative of his status as “mama”, then nothing was. Kirby wiggled happily as Marth continued into the castle. Having a mama was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not trying to feminize Marth or anything, but the thought of Mommy Marth gives me all the feels.


	3. Bedtime Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth realizes he's in this for the long haul.

“Mama!”

“No…”

“Mama!”

“Marth...!”

“Mama!”

“Haaahhh…”

No matter how many times Marth tried to correct Kirby, the child insisted on calling him “Mama”. He wondered where he had even heard that term, or why he’d gotten it in his head that he should call Marth that. It was causing him no end of grief, because after a week of the frequent cry of “Mamapoyo!”, the other Smashers had caught on that this was apparently Kirby’s new name for Marth.

“So, what, have you adopted Kirby or something?” Ike asked one morning in the dining room as he shoveled breakfast into his mouth. Marth’s usual distaste for Ike’s habit of talking with his mouth full took a back seat to his irritation with Kirby.

“I’m not really sure,” Marth said, handing the cheerful puffball another muffin. “But I am NOT his mother. I don’t know where he got that idea!”

“Well…” Ike took a moment to look pointedly at the prince. As usual, he had Kirby in his lap, and was feeding him breakfast. Marth had said he was trying to teach Kirby table manners. To Ike, it looked more like they were both enjoying the new routine.

“What?” Marth’s eyebrows rose, and Ike turned back to his food. Kirby tried to reach for the plate of muffins, and Marth pushed it away from him, giving him a cup of orange juice instead. “You’ve had enough muffins for now,” he said softly.

“Poyooooo…” Kirby took the juice sulkily and inhaled the entire glass. Then he tried to inhale the plate of muffins.

“No,” Marth clamped his hand over the child’s mouth. “If you’re still hungry, have some more eggs.”

“Aw, let the kid have another muffin,” Ike said.

“Alright, then I’ll let you contend with him when the sugar high hits.”

“On the other hand, eggs are good protein,” Ike mumbled.

Marth scooped more eggs from his own plate and fed them to Kirby bite by bite. A few weeks of this treatment had taught Kirby at least a little patience; he sat with his mouth open between bites, refraining from his typical annihilation of everything in sight. “Anyway, if anything, I’m his… Well, more like a father, right?”

“Wouldn’t that be Meta Knight?” Ike asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that you act more like a mom,” Ike said bluntly.

“And fathers can’t be nurturing, too?”

“Well, I guess… It’s not like my dad was ever the nurturing type. I wouldn’t know.”

The prince wiped Kirby’s mouth with a napkin, and gave him another piece of toast. In truth, he wasn’t sure, either. His own father had been anything but nurturing. He rarely had anything to do with Marth unless it was to scold him or give him an order. Then again, his mother hadn’t been as proactive as she might have been. Though she was kind and caring, she was too deferential to her husband to say a word against him. It had been Elice, Marth’s older sister, who had tended to him after the beatings. She had been the only one who stood up to their father.

“Mama?” The curious voice brought Marth out of himself. He looked down and saw Kirby gazing up at him with concern in his eyes. Marth smiled reassuringly, and gave him a piece of bacon. Kirby munched happily, glad that everything was OK. The far-off look on Marth’s face had confused the child. He much preferred it when Marth smiled.

As Marth, Kirby, and Ike left the dining room, Falco snickered and said, just within earshot, “Look, it’s Mommy Marth.”

Marth whipped around to glare at him, contemplating drawing Falchion and showing the bird what this “mommy” could do. He didn’t want to make a scene, though. Taking a deep breath, he turned and walked away, counting to ten in his head and reminding himself that he had a match with Falco later. The avian probably wanted to rattle his confidence. His feelings of aggression could very well wait.

Instead of fuming about the comment, Marth put it out of his mind and took Kirby into the courtyard. Ike bid him farewell and took off down the hallway. Though it had snowed only last week, the weather was already turning warm again. “What a strange winter,” Marth said aloud as he and Kirby emerged into warm sunshine. A few patches of white remained in the shadows of the trees, but otherwise, it could have been spring already.

“Kaabii-chan, do you want to train a little?” Marth asked, and Kirby nodded eagerly. “OK! Let’s go get some swords.”

The courtyard was not equipped like the arena or the training room. All of the regular laws of physics applied out here, and it was possible to actually become injured. However, many Smashers enjoyed training outside on occasion. For this reason, Master Hand had brought out a rack with various weapons made of foam and wood. They couldn’t do much damage to anyone, and they were already showing some wear, but they were weighted similarly to real weapons and made for adequate substitutes.

There was a replica of Falchion among the look-alikes, and Marth chose it. Kirby went straight to the foam likeness of Galaxia. “Just like Sir Meta Knight’s,” Marth said, smiling. “Do you like that one?”

“Poyo!” Kirby held the sword aloft.

“You look a lot like him,” Marth laughed. It was too adorable. “Let’s go, then.”

They faced each other, both shifting into combat mode. Kirby was a strong little warrior, and Marth knew he was a capable fighter. Just because he tended to coddle him didn’t mean he was going to go easy on the child in training, and he rushed him, stabbing quickly. He was proud to see that Kirby dodged immediately, and countered with a swing at Marth’s back. Marth was too fast for Kirby’s blow, but Kirby wasn’t to be evaded for long. He landed his first hit not long afterwards, and it actually stung a little when it whapped Marth across the face.

“Good!” Marth said, redoubling his efforts. They continued for a while, until Kirby began to get tired. Marth lowered the fake Falchion. “Are you ready for a nap?” he asked.

“Poyo,” Kirby said with a little yawn. Marth took the swords back to the rack, and bent down to pick Kirby up. By now, Kirby was more than used to the treatment. He reached up to meet Marth’s embrace, holding onto the prince’s shirt as he rested against him, his eyelids already drooping.

They went back into the castle, down the hallway (Marth only laughed nervously as they passed Peach and she exclaimed, “How cuuuuuute!”), and up the stairs. He went into Kirby’s room, and set the child down on his little bed.

“Poyooo…” It was almost a whine.

“What’s the matter? You look so sleepy… Don’t you want to nap?”

Kirby crawled back into Marth’s arms, and nuzzled him. “Poyoyo.”

“Alright, I’ll rock you to sleep,” Marth sighed, and he did just that. He didn’t put Kirby back down and cover him up until soft snores filled the room. Smiling, he tucked the child in and crept out of the room.

>>><<< 

The notion that Marth had to be present whenever Kirby went to bed became firmly ingrained in the child’s mind. Gradually, he began to fuss if he was put to bed and Marth left the room. He whined, he cried, he even followed Marth around late into the night, until Marth relented and sat next to him until he drifted off to sleep.

One night, after Marth had finally gotten away from Kirby without any problems, a little tap sounded in the room. Marth was already in bed, and had just turned out the lights. He thought perhaps something had hit the window. Then he realized that he wasn’t alone in the room; glowing yellow eyes were watching him from the doorway.

“You have to stop surprising me,” Marth said, scooting over so Meta Knight could join him. The knight slipped under the covers, and held Marth close with his arm around the prince’s waist.

“I’m in the mood to surprise you tonight,” Meta Knight murmured, and Marth’s face heated up.

“Are you?” It wasn’t the most eloquent reply, but that was the best Marth could do.

Things were getting rather hot and heavy when something wedged its way between the two lovers. Marth was instantly alarmed, but Meta Knight seemed to already know what it was. He growled, rolling onto his back and away from Marth, and Kirby popped up from under the blanket. “Poyo!”

“K- Kaabii-chan?!” Marth didn’t know how he had gotten into the room without making a sound. “Wha- what are you doing here?!” His heart rate had already been increasing, and this shock had only pushed it further. “AH!” He suddenly rolled over, pulling the blanket with him, and spun around until he was wrapped up as tight as a burrito. “Kirby, you really shouldn’t be here! Go back to bed!”

“Mama!” Kirby said stubbornly. Marth had ended up with his back to Meta Knight and Kirby, and he glanced over his shoulder to see what was going on. Kirby was trying to push Meta Knight away from Marth. “Poyopoyopoyo!” He sounded almost angry.

“Don’t worry,” Meta Knight said, sitting up and hastily putting his mask back on. “I’m not hurting him.”

“He- he thinks you’re hurting me?” Marth almost wanted to laugh. It was almost worth the sudden death to his libido to see Kirby challenging Meta Knight like this.

“Yes, he thinks you were in pain. From…”

“Er, yeah…” Marth blushed heavily. Come to think of it, to a toddler, all of Marth’s moaning and sighing probably did sound like noises of distress. He sat up, as well, and embraced Kirby as the child scrambled into his lap. “You probably think you saved me, huh?” Marth said, patting Kirby’s head. “I’m OK. It’s alright.”

“Mama…” Kirby sniffed, and Marth couldn’t help but hug him tightly.

“Everything’s alright,” he said. “But why are you here? You need to sleep in your own bed.”

“Poyo…” Kirby looked down at his own feet. He seemed a little ashamed of himself.

“Are you lonely?” Marth asked, and Kirby nodded.

“Poyoyo…”

Sighing, Marth looked up into Meta Knight’s eyes. The knight was watching him intently, but didn’t seem inclined to offer advice. “Kirby, you can’t sleep in my bed every night. But, I wonder…” Marth frowned. “Sir Meta Knight, do you think it would be possible to have Kirby’s bed brought into my room?”

“That should be easy enough to arrange,” Meta Knight said.

“I wonder whom I would ask.”

“I would have the waddle dees bring it in.” By Meta Knight’s tone of voice, he seemed to approve of Marth’s solution.

“What should we do for now?” Marth mused.

“It’s not my decision,” Meta Knight said. “But it seems our time together is… over. For now.” Both of them sighed heavily, looking at the child who was now dozing off in Marth’s arms. “If you can get him to sleep, we can move this to my bedroom…”

“Go on ahead,” Marth said, shifting so Kirby was lying on the mattress. “I’ll make sure he’s settled, and then I’ll be along.”

Meta Knight nodded, and got out of bed. He dressed quietly, and was about to take his leave when he paused at the doorway to look back at Marth and Kirby. The look on Marth’s face was one of pure love – even if it was tinged with a bit of resigned bemusement. As the prince moved to stand up, Kirby whimpered and opened his eyes. “Mama...”

“Oh, Kirby…” Marth sat back down, and stroked the top of the child’s head. Then he frowned, pressing his hand to Kirby’s forehead. “Sir Meta Knight… Does your species ever get sick?”

“We can,” Meta Knight said, taking a step towards the bed. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“He feels very warm…”

Meta Knight crossed the room again and reached out to touch Kirby’s cheek. Even through his thick gauntlets, he could feel heat radiating from him. “I’ll fetch Mario,” he said, and turned to leave at once.

When he returned with Dr. Mario in tow, Marth had dressed and was sitting on the bed with Kirby in his lap. “I’m not sure what’s wrong… He’s burning up, and he’s having a hard time breathing…”

“Let me see,” Mario reached out to examine Kirby. Marth glanced up at Meta Knight, who was hovering by the door. That one worried look said it all: they were both afraid.

When in his doctor getup, Mario seemed to gain all the knowledge he needed. He wasn’t long in checking Kirby over. “It’s just a cold,” he said, “though it-a came on pretty suddenly. How’s he been eating?”

“The same as usual,” Marth said. Then he bit his lip. “Though… I have been trying to limit his sugar intake… Is that…?”

“No, no, that should-a be fine. What about his-a sleeping habits?”

“Well… He hasn’t been sleeping very well. For some reason, he wants me to stay in the room when he sleeps.”

If Mario thought this was odd, he didn’t say. “I don’t-a know much about kids, but maybe he’s-a lonely?”

“I’ve been thinking about having his bed brought in here.” Marth looked down at Kirby, whose expression was troubled even in his sleep. What did it matter if the others were making fun of him? Why did he care what Kirby wanted to call him? Seeing Kirby in pain was like having his heart stabbed, and he couldn’t stand it anymore. “Do you think this came on because of stress?”

“It’s-a possible that stress made him more likely to catch something,” Mario said. When Marth dared to flick his gaze upward, he was surprised to find nothing but understanding in Mario’s eyes. “I’ll-a give him some medicine to ease the fever. Just-a let this pass, and he should be OK. If his fever doesn’t break by morning, let-a me know, OK?”

“Alright. Thank you, Doctor.”

Mario’s moustache quirked upward in his signature smile. He turned to Meta Knight. “These pills can be crushed and put into water, but it won’t-a taste too good,” he said, handing a little bottle to the knight. “Just one tablet in a full glass of water, every three hours,” he said to Marth.

“Thank you,” Meta Knight said.

Mario closed the door behind him when he left, and silence descended. After a moment, Meta Knight walked into the bathroom and returned with a glass of water. He found Marth holding Kirby in his lap again. “I’ve put one of the pills in,” Meta Knight said. “See if you can wake him up for a moment.”

“Kaabii-chan,” Marth said softly, stroking Kirby’s cheek. “Wake up. You need to take some medicine.”

“Oyo…” Kirby opened his eyes, and looked between Marth and Meta Knight as if wondering why they were there.

“Drink this, OK?” Marth tilted him up, and helped him to drink. Kirby made a small noise of protest as he tasted the medicine, but swallowed everything that was tipped into his mouth. He gulped a few times, and then settled back into Marth’s arms, mumbling tiredly. “It’ll be OK,” Marth murmured, resuming petting the top of Kirby’s head. “I’m so sorry, Kirby…”

“Why are you sorry?” Meta Knight asked, and when Marth looked up at him, his eyes were shining with tears.

“He must have been feeling ill for a day or so,” Marth said. “But I didn’t notice. I was too worried about making him sleep on his own, and about getting him to stop calling me his mother…”

“It came on suddenly,” Meta Knight said.

“But I should have realized it. What kind of guardian am I?”

“You can only do your best,” Meta Knight said. “It’s no more than anyone can do.”

At first, it wasn’t apparent that Marth had heard him. Then he nodded slowly. “My best will have to be better,” he said. “I promise I won’t let this happen again.”

Marth and Meta Knight both stayed up all night, watching over Kirby – Marth because he was too worried to sleep, and Meta Knight because he knew that Marth needed the company. It was useless to tell him that Kirby would be fine if Marth got some sleep. The prince was determined to watch him closely, both out of concern for the child and as a way to punish himself for his oversight. There was no point in arguing with him.

Dutifully, Marth woke Kirby up every three hours to take more medicine. Just before dawn, as the sky was turning a light purple, Marth put his hand to Kirby’s cheek and sighed. When he looked over at Meta Knight, there was a small smile on his face. “He feels much cooler now,” he said. “I think his fever’s gone.”

“Seems he’s out of danger now,” Meta Knight said. “You can go to sleep now, too.”

“Maybe,” Marth stifled a yawn. He was very relieved to see Kirby finally resting peacefully, his face untroubled and his breathing even. “Thank you for staying with us.”

Meta Knight stood up from the bed, and reached out to ruffle Marth’s hair. “You did well,” he said, and Marth huffed.

“Was this some sort of test, then?”

“No, but you did well, all the same.” Meta Knight left the room, and Marth settled in beside Kirby, still cradling him in the crook of one arm.

>>><<< 

When Marth woke up several hours later, it was to bright sunlight streaming in through the window, and a cheerful face mere inches from his own. “Nnh?!” Marth flinched back before he realized it was Kirby.

“Mama!”

“Kirby!” Marth sat up and clutched Kirby to his chest, realizing that the boy was finally awake and seemed to be feeling better. “Are you OK? How do you feel?”

“Poyo!” Kirby nuzzled into Marth’s embrace.

“Poor baby…” Marth rocked a little, kissing the top of Kirby’s head. “I’m so sorry I let that happen. I will not allow it a second time, I promise.”

“Pyo?”

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize how bad you were feeling,” Marth sighed. “Being a guardian… I guess it takes more intuition than I thought.” He held Kirby at arm’s length, and assessed him. “Hmmm… You seem alright now. Do you feel any pain?”

“Poyo!” Kirby shook his head.

“Are you dizzy at all?”

“Poyo!” Another shake.

“Let’s see… You look fine to me,” Marth bit his lower lip thoughtfully. “I need to pay closer attention to you. Ah, that reminds me… Kirby, would you like it if I had your bed moved in here?”

“Poyoyoyo!” Kirby wiggled happily. Apparently, he approved.

“Good! I’ll have that done right away,” Marth said, pulling Kirby back to him. “I said I would take care of you, and I will not, as Pit likes to say, half-ass it.”

“Yopoyo.”

“OK, then! From now on, I will think of you as my own child. I’ll make sure you grow up happy and healthy!”

“Mama!” Kirby giggled as Marth bounced him on his knee.

“Ah… About that… Could you call me something other than that? Even if I’m becoming your parent, I would not be your mama…”

“Poyoyo… Mama!”

Well, Marth thought, there would be time to fix that later. He smiled as Kirby wiggled out of his arms and ran to the window. First order of business: Have Kirby’s things brought into this room. It was large enough to accommodate the little bed and the toy chest. Second order of business: Breakfast. He still didn’t want Kirby wandering around too quickly, after being so sick all night. He would have food brought up.

Vaguely, Marth’s stomach gave a queasy little lurch. Was he really doing the right thing? Would he be able to do it well? He shook his head, reaching for the phone and dialing housekeeping. There was no time to doubt himself. He had made his decision, and he was sticking with it.

Kirby looked over at him and graced him with another dazzling little smile. That alone was worth all the trouble, he thought. He would do his best for this child, and it didn’t matter what anyone else said.

 


	4. A Day With Meta Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby and Meta Knight spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually posted this to FanFiction Dot Net originally, as part of another series of one-shots. I edited it to fit into this story, though, because despite its flaws, I'm quite fond of it. I don't really know why; I guess the thought of a harried Meta Knight looking after Kirby is adorable to me.

“Poyo!” A cheerful squeal startled a group of birds away from the bushes, and Meta Knight looked up from his book. Kirby was running towards him, waving his chubby little arms and giggling as Marth chased after him.

“Kaabii-chan! Come back!” The prince looked a little winded. Despite Marth’s long legs, Kirby’s boundless energy made him difficult to keep up with.

As Kirby passed Meta Knight, the warrior threw out the edge of his cape so it caught the child. Spinning around with a shriek of joy, Kirby was turned back around and finally caught up in Marth’s arms. “Th- thank you, Metanaito-kyou,” Marth panted, holding the squirming toddler firmly. “I have a match soon, so I really need him to behave today.”

“Poyo!” To Kirby, it was just another game. Meta Knight smiled under his mask, his eyes flashing magenta.

“If you’re having trouble with him, perhaps I could assist.”

“Would you?” The prince seemed all too relieved to hear this, and he leaned down to hand the toddler over to Meta Knight. “I have to go to the arena now, or I’ll be late. Would you take him back to the castle, and see that he’s taken care of?”

“Yes, my prince.” The knight hefted the child and spread his wings out. “When do you expect to return?”

“It’s going to be a little late…” Marth sighed. “I have a slot in today’s tournament, so who knows how long that could take?”

“Very well. Leave him to me.”

“Thank you! It’s already late, so please make sure he eats dinner. You may need to put him to bed, too.” Marth patted Kirby on the head and smiled at Meta Knight in that shy way he always did.

Meta Knight took to the air, much to the boy’s delight. Catching an updraft, Meta Knight propelled them over the lawn, towards the shining blue rooftop of Smash Castle. Kirby giggled as if he was having the time of his life. Glancing at the child, Meta Knight was suddenly struck by how carefree he seemed now. Marth’s coddling had affected some change in him. He had been playful and curious before, but still somewhat distant from others. Since Marth had taken him into his care, it seemed that Kirby was growing more affectionate. As if to offer proof of Meta Knight’s hunch, Kirby nuzzled against him with a soft little coo.

Meta Knight sometimes took issue with how familiar Marth was getting with Kirby. He had imagined that the prince would offer gentle guidance, but he hadn’t expected the almost parental behavior. It was a little ridiculous that a Star Warrior such as Kirby would be treated so delicately, but he was still very young. Perhaps a little babying wasn’t such an awful thing every now and then. Meta Knight looked down at the little boy, who was watching the ground below them. Soon they came to the castle courtyard, which was devoid of other Smashers at the moment.

“Poyo!” Kirby laughed as they touched down, and Meta Knight set him on the ground so he could herd the child back into the castle.

“You should go inside, perhaps take a nap while I train a little,” he said. This didn’t seem like too difficult a suggestion; in fact, Kirby was always ready to take a nap. The child had other plans, though, and he completely ignored Meta Knight as he waddled around the yard. Meta Knight followed, grabbing the boy’s hand before he could reach the fountain in the center. “Kirby, go on inside.”

“Poyooo…” Kirby frowned, following Meta Knight to the door, but yanked his hand away and dashed towards one of the nearby trees. He looked back at Meta Knight, smiling, as if expecting to be chased.

“Kirby, I’m serious,” Meta Knight said patiently. “Come here.” He wouldn’t have been so insistent if it wasn’t for Marth. Kirby was quite capable of taking care of himself, but Meta Knight had given his word that he wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Po- poyo- yo- n- no!” With some difficulty, Kirby managed to say the newest word he had learned. He giggled, clapping his chubby hands together as he repeated it. “No! Noyonoyonoyo!”

“Kirby…” The knight sighed. Apparently, this wasn’t going to be as easy as he’d thought. He walked towards the child, who puffed himself up and floated to a low branch. Meta Knight spread his wings again, and took off. He grabbed Kirby as he ascended, circled the courtyard once – with Kirby laughing all the way – and landed in front of the door. This time he carried the boy inside, taking him to the lounge area just outside of the cafeteria.

“Stay,” he commanded, plopping the pink ball onto a chair. He went in search of a blanket, finding one in a wooden cabinet on the other side of the room; but when he turned around, it was to see Kirby standing right there.

“Poyo!”

The knight sighed. Obviously, Kirby was in no mood to take a nap. “Are you hungry, then? Sit down while I fetch you something.” Despite the child’s advanced self-care skills, it had been agreed long ago that nobody would ever allow him to get his own meals. He couldn’t be trusted. “Go on, sit and stay.”

Kirby didn’t want to sit down, though. He waddled to the cabinet and got out another blanket, obviously intent on helping out with whatever Meta Knight was doing. “What did I say?” Meta Knight asked, taking the blanket from the child and pushing him away from the cabinet. “A warrior who doesn’t listen soon finds himself in trouble.”

“Poyo…” Kirby sat down on the floor, looking up at Meta Knight with a pout. “Poyoyo… Oyo…”

“None of that. As a Star Warrior, you should be ashamed to be so insubordinate.” The knight turned back to put the blankets away. He made sure that Kirby was going to stay put, and then he went into the cafeteria.

It was still too early for a full dinner, but the lunch things were still out. A contingent of waddle dees were presiding over a buffet of sorts, and Meta Knight had a sandwich and some chips prepared for Kirby’s snack.

“Kirby, come here,” Meta Knight called, setting the plate on a table. Nothing happened. No pink puffball came waddling through the door. Meta Knight walked back into the lounge, and looked around. No Kirby. “Dammit…” he muttered, and started walking around the scattered couches and chairs and tables, checking behind and beneath everything. “Kirby, we are not playing hide and seek. Come out this instant!”

His tone was sufficiently harsh to guarantee the child would snap to attention, but he didn’t. It didn’t seem that Kirby was in the lounge anymore. “Dammit!” Meta Knight looked out the window, scanning the courtyard, but he wasn’t there, either. “Dammit, dammit!”

“Pyo- Pyam… Doyam… Dammit!”

He turned and almost gave a start – Kirby was right behind him, almost stepping on his cape. Meta Knight allowed himself a sigh of relief. “There you are…”

“Dammit, dammit, dammit!” Kirby chirped.

Something told Meta Knight that Marth would not be happy about this. “Why can you not take up the words you need to learn?” Picking Kirby up, he carried him into the dining room and sat him on his chair. “Honor. Valor. Victory! Repeat those words. They are your code.”

“Dammit!”

Meta Knight sighed, leaping up to sit on the chair next to Kirby’s. “Never mind… Just do not repeat that around the prince.”

Sunset was wearing on, and Meta Knight watched the sky change color through the dining room doorway, which opened on the lounge windows. Kirby ate everything in front of him. However, it seemed as if there hadn’t been enough to fill the child’s raging appetite. Once he had eaten everything that had been prepared, he started looking around as if expecting more to appear.

“That is all you get,” Meta Knight said. “A true warrior never over-indulges.”

“Po- poyo…” Large, teary eyes looked over at him as Kirby realized his snack was over.

“Let’s go to the arena,” Meta Knight said. “We can watch the prince’s progress.”

“Mama!” Kirby suddenly brightened up, and hopped out of his chair. He was out the door and in the corridor before Meta Knight could catch up. The knight chuckled, knowing that Marth would be further embarrassed to learn that Kirby was still calling him “Mama”.

The arena was busy with the tournament going on. Meta Knight led Kirby through the crowd, to the front of the room. There were large windows lining the entire front wall, overlooking the area where fighters waited for their matches. Kirby bounced on the balls of his feet, pressing against the glass, until he finally spotted Marth sitting on the bench between Ike and Link.

“Mama, Mama!” Kirby called. Those on the other side of the glass couldn’t hear through it. Meta Knight doubted they could, even if the glass wasn’t soundproof. On the opposite side walls of the observation room were large screens, each the size of a small movie theater screen or a large projector. The match was displayed here for the spectators to see. Smaller screens in the waiting room showed the fighters what was going on. It seemed that Marth was absorbed in watching Fox and Villager’s fight.

On the side of each screen was a score card. Meta Knight glanced at it, noticing that Marth was currently ranked fifth out of ten. He could do much better, Meta Knight thought. He turned and tapped the glass. This didn’t catch Marth’s attention, but Link turned his head, his sensitive ears picking up the sound. He waved, and then prodded Marth on the shoulder, pointing up to the windows.

When Marth turned around and saw Kirby and Meta Knight, his entire demeanor changed. He seemed to light up. Meta Knight felt a small flutter in his chest. Kirby jumped in delight, and waved energetically. Marth smiled at him, waving back, and stood up. He said something to Ike and Link, and then walked off to the side of the room.

A teleporter in the corner activated, and Marth came through, holding his arms out to catch Kirby as the child bounced over to him. “Did you come to watch?” Marth asked, nuzzling Kirby without any sign of embarrassment or shame. How quickly things had changed, Meta Knight mused.

“Yes. Kirby wouldn’t settle down, so I brought him here to watch the tournament. I thought he would benefit from some combat observation.”

“I’m so glad you came to see me!” Marth said to Kirby.

“Mama! Mama!” Kirby giggled.

“Er… You’re still on that?” Marth laughed nervously. “I- I’m not your mama, you know… I’m not even a woman.”

“Mama!”

“Well, we’ll talk about it later,” Marth sighed. “I have to go back, but I’ll see you soon, OK?”

“Poyo!”

Marth let go of Kirby after one last peck on the top of the head, and then he gave Meta Knight a brief but meaningful look. He was immensely glad that they were here. It felt wonderful to have the people he cared about there to watch him.

Meta Knight ushered Kirby into one of the nearby chairs. Kirby managed to pull his gaze away from Marth long enough to watch the action on the screen. Soon, he was as engrossed as the other spectators. When the match ended and Marth and Ike came onto the stage, Kirby stood up in his seat and cried, “Mama!”

It was a strange feeling, Meta Knight thought. He was watching his – what was he, exactly? Boyfriend? Lover? It seemed so much more than that. Meta Knight wondered when Marth had become so important to him. He was watching Marth participate in this match, with Kirby by his side cheering the prince on. Just when had they become so cozy with each other? It was starting to feel like he had a real family. Meta Knight looked over at Kirby, whose eyes were positively sparkling as he watched Marth go at Ike with a graceful flurry of thrusts. Pride swelled in him, and he didn’t know why. It made him happy that Kirby was so fond of the person Meta Knight loved.

Marth won the match, and when he reentered the waiting area, he waved to Kirby and Meta Knight. Ike was now out, and Marth’s rank had increased to three out of eight. Not bad. Meta Knight would have liked to stay and watch the other matches, but Kirby was starting to get restless. He wanted to go to his “mama”. He refused to sit down anymore, and kept trying to go into the teleporter to the waiting room. Finally, Meta Knight motioned to Marth that he was taking Kirby out for a while. Marth nodded, and waved one more time as Kirby was tugged away from the windows.

“Poyoooo!” Kirby whined, trying to stay behind, but Meta Knight’s grip was firm and his step was resolute. He wanted to at least get in some training of his own, so he brought Kirby out to the courtyard. “Go ahead and play for a bit,” Meta Knight said. “I’ll be right here.” He withdrew Galaxia and began practicing a simple set of stances. Unfettered, Kirby turned his attention to the fountain and bounded towards it. Meta Knight thought that was fine. It wouldn’t hurt him to splash around in the shallow water.

It would soon be dinner time. Meta Knight allowed himself half an hour for training, and then decided it was time to fetch Kirby. When he called for the toddler, though, a muddy brown ball came running towards him.

Meta Knight had to do a double-take before he was sure this filthy thing in front of him was actually Kirby. Apparently, after playing in the water for a bit, he had decided to dig in the dirt. This had led to the discovery of mud pies, and the child had scooped up mouthfuls of water to turn a small patch of dirt into a muddy playground. He was grinning widely as Meta Knight looked down at him in absolute horror.

“ _Dios Mio_ …” Meta Knight groaned, and reached out to pick Kirby up with a minimum of contact to his gauntlets. “Just stay still, we need to get you into the bath…”

He carried Kirby into the castle, through the corridors, past startled and snickering Smashers. He gave a curt “No, thank you,” to Luigi when the plumber offered to help, and silenced Falco with a glare as the bird started to say something. Up the stairs, through the carpeted hallway (Meta Knight apologized mentally to the waddle dees who would have to clean up any dropped mud later), Meta Knight carefully maneuvered so he wouldn’t shake too much dirt loose. Kirby was wiggling, impatient to be released, and mud was getting everywhere without actually seeming to come off of him.

Once they were safely inside Marth’s room, Meta Knight went into the little bathroom and turned on the shower. “Kirby, in here...” he said, but realized in horror that the child was already climbing into Marth’s bed. “No, not yet.” He rushed over to pick Kirby up, but saw that the sheets on the larger bed were already ruined. Groaning, he carried the child into the bathroom and set him in the shower. “Perhaps I should have had you swim around in the fountain for a bit…” he mused, watching the child dance in the spray. With Kirby occupied, Meta Knight went and called for a waddle dee to clean the carpet and the bed. He also placed a room service order for dinner, having no desire to make another trip downstairs with a hyperactive toddler.

The little workers were highly efficient, and they had things in order again in no time. Satisfied that thigs looked orderly again, Meta Knight turned, only to find Kirby sliding around the bathroom floor on soapy water. “Poyooooo!”

“Stop that!” For the first time in a long, long time, Meta Knight was getting flustered. He had never had to look after a child before, and this one was exceptionally curious and high-strung. Though he felt a sense of personal responsibility for Kirby, as the newest and possibly only member of the next generation of Star Warriors, he hadn’t expected to do this kind of hands-on care.

By the time he had the floor dried again, Kirby had finished dinner (including what was brought for Meta Knight), and was hopping into his little bed. “Finally…” Meta Knight sighed, relieved. Then Kirby reached over and pulled a book into his lap, looking expectantly at Meta Knight.

“What is this?” The knight walked over and took the offered book, flipping through it briefly. It appeared to be a collection of fairy tales. “He reads you this nonsense?”

“Poyo!”

“Perhaps he will read you a story when he returns,” Meta Knight said, laying the book aside. Kirby had other ideas, though.

“Poyooo!” he lifted the book up again, holding it out eagerly. “Poyoyo!”

“I am… not a very good storyteller.”

“Story!” Kirby cried, waving the book around and almost whacking himself with it.

“Prince Marth… He is spoiling you, isn’t he?” Reluctantly, Meta Knight took the book and sat at the foot of the bed. “Let’s see… Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Snow White… What kinds of stories are these for a warrior?”

“Pyo!” Kirby was staring at him, smiling, his blue eyes sparkling. The knight realized that Kirby’s eyes were exactly the same color as Marth’s. Quite a coincidence, he thought. Sighing, he flipped through the book and chose a story at random. Sleeping Beauty.

>>><<< 

It wasn’t too long before Marth returned. He smiled when he saw Meta Knight and Kirby sitting on Kirby’s bed, a book open in Meta Knight’s hands as Kirby gripped his pillow. “Poyo!” the child cried upon spotting Marth, and he leapt out of bed to hug him.

“Your Highness,” Meta Knight greeted, laying the book aside. “What was the final score?”

“I came in second,” Marth said, carrying Kirby back to bed and setting him down. “Mega Man was very focused today. He won.”

“You were in excellent form, Your Highness,” Meta Knight said. Marth smiled and sat next to Kirby, allowing the child to snuggle up to him.

“You were reading a story to Kirby?” the prince asked, eyeing the book.

“Now that you’re here, you can take over.”

“No, no, go ahead and finish.”

“Very well,” Meta Knight said. “We were just to the part where the princess falls into a deep sleep.”

“Poyo!”

“Sleeping Beauty,” Marth sighed. “One of my favorites. Continue, please.”

“As the princess reached for the sword, she felt a stinging pain in her finger. Just as the evil fairy had said…”

“Wait, a sword?” Marth interrupted. “She pricks her finger on a spinning wheel.”

“With all due respect, Your Highness,” Meta Knight said, “a spinning wheel poses very little threat.”

“But her father had all the spinning wheels locked away,” Marth said. “You can’t imply that he instead banished all swords from the kingdom?”

“Yes, that is what allowed the invading army to take control.”

“I- invading army?”

“The princess is now in exile, hence her discovery of the sword in another land. Whoever wrote this story should have had something more exciting happen, or else I wouldn’t need to rewrite it.”

“It gets exciting towards the end,” Marth protested.

“No wonder these stories are read to children at bedtime. I would be put to sleep, too.”

As the two argued about the validity of fairytales as a good source of entertainment, Kirby began to drift off. He liked listening to them talk. Smiling, dreaming of the fun day he’d had, he fell asleep long before the tale could ever be finished.

Somewhere along the way, Marth realized the argument was a moot point. Smiling, he tapped Meta Knight’s pauldron and pointed to Kirby’s sleeping figure. The knight fell silent, almost awkwardly. Finally, he said, “Thank you, Your Highness.”

“Thank you?”

“He is quite a handful. I had started to think that perhaps you were smothering him, but whatever you are doing, you manage to keep track of him. I have to admit, you handle him better than I did.”

“I’m glad to do it,” Marth said. “Every child needs someone to look after him.”

“It’s not easy,” Meta Knight sighed. “You must be very patient.”

“My sister taught me that patience. And stubbornness.”

Silence again, but this one was a comfortable one. Then, mumbling happily in his sleep, Kirby sighed, “Dammit…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick something I did.

[](http://i.imgur.com/ffWOo7D)


	6. A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One little word changes so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in a fluffy mood, because holidays. Hanukkah is over, Christmas is on its way, and my family is now in the between time where excitement is running high. I decided to take a break from the hubbub so I could write, and these two shorts are what came to me.

Christmas at Smash Castle was an annual event that nearly everyone looked forward to. Some – mostly the children and Dedede – were preoccupied with thoughts of presents, and busied themselves with making lists of things they would ask of Master Hand. Many of the Smashers set themselves to traditional tasks: baking, singing songs, cleaning up their quarters in preparation for the new year, fishing around for present ideas for others, and especially decorating. A good majority of Smashers came from worlds with some sort of winter festival, and if they hadn’t, they had been at Smash Castle long enough to know all about it.

For Marth, this time of year was a melancholy one. They had celebrated the Yuletide in Altea, when the year came to a close and people gathered together to ward away the winter chill with fellowship and merriment. Remembering past festivals spent with his family and friends, the young prince couldn’t help feeling a bit lost. Fortunately, the activity at the castle was more than enough to distract him, and he was among those who enjoyed the decorations the most.

Festive garlands accented every newel post, every banister, every pillar and archway. They sparkled with twinkling white lights, and glittered with decorative holly and pinecone clusters. Crystal snowflakes hung from the chandeliers. Multicolored lights blinked in strands around the windows and doorframes. The carpets had temporarily been replaced with green and red patterns edged in gold. The castle servants (and a few of the Smashers) seemed to be engaged in a constant flurry of holiday baking, and the scents of cinnamon and chocolate wafted always throughout the lower floors. A small assembly of enchanted instruments played seasonal music in the foyer at all times of the day and night.

This year, Marth had something else to keep him grounded in the present. Kirby was a handful at the best of times, but the excitement generated by the holiday made him downright hyper. He was always following the smell of fudge and baking cookies through the hallways. The lights made him giddy, and he loved to dance and sing to the music whenever he passed by the entryway. As the Smashers bustled around, he followed them to see what they were up to in such a hurry.

Presently, Marth was exhausted from a full day of chasing Kirby around. Peach had organized a cookie decorating party, and it had been all he could do to keep Kirby from inhaling everything in sight. Peach had managed to snap a few pictures of the cookies Kirby had decorated before the child had gobbled them all up. Marth had had to take Kirby out of the kitchen when the toddler had begun to stalk everyone else’s creations, as well.

There was nobody in the little den just off of the main hallway, so Marth slipped inside and closed the door. This was a cozy room, with a fireplace and plush furniture. Everything was done in dark red and brown tones, accented with bronze, for an antique look that made for a very warm and inviting atmosphere. Marth sank into a squashy rocking armchair beside the roaring fire, and pulled Kirby onto his lap.

“You really are a lot of trouble sometimes,” Marth sighed, taking the hem of his tunic and wiping a smudge of icing off of Kirby’s face.

“Poyo!” Kirby squirmed as his face was cleaned, and then nuzzled against Marth’s chest. “Poyoyo…”

“Are you tired?”

A wide yawn was the answer. Marth laughed softly, and pushed against the floor with one foot to start up a gentle rocking motion. The recliner creaked, and Kirby’s eyelids drooped, a contented smile on his face.

With the crackling of the fire and the distant melody of holiday music coming from the entryway, and the warm weight of the boy in his arms, Marth began to grow drowsy, too. He continued to rock back and forth in the chair. Kirby soon nodded off, and Marth began to doze, as well. When he opened his eyes again, he nearly jumped in surprise – Meta Knight had slipped into the room unnoticed, and was sitting on the couch next to Marth, reading a book.

“You have to stop doing that,” Marth whispered.

“You looked comfortable. I didn’t want to wake you,” Meta Knight said, laying his book aside. “You look tired.”

“I’ve been running after Kirby all day,” Marth said, glancing down fondly at the sleeping toddler.

“I imagine that’s good exercise.”

“Heh… Well, I suppose so. I feel like I’ve spent the day training.”

A comfortable silence settled over them. Kirby shifted in his sleep, a frown creasing his features. Marth began to rock the chair again, and the toddler’s face relaxed. Meta Knight watched this scene play out, observing the tenderness in Marth’s eyes and the way Kirby smiled in his sleep, unconsciously nuzzling into Marth’s warmth. Outside, the wind was howling mournfully, but it was a distant nonthreat to the coziness of the den.

A feeling of contentment swelled in Meta Knight’s chest. It made him feel happy and confused at the same time. He found himself reaching over to rest his hand atop Marth’s without realizing what he was doing. Beneath his palm, he could feel the ring on Marth’s finger.

“I’ve been thinking…” Marth said after a while. “We should really set a date. Princess Peach has been asking.”

“I suppose so.”

“Are we really going to do this?” Their eyes met, starlight gold and midnight blue. Marth didn’t have to voice his concerns. Meta Knight knew them already.

“I don’t care what the restrictions are in your homeworld,” Meta Knight said, repeating what he’d already said before. “And I don’t care what anyone else here thinks.”

Marth smiled, his cheeks dusted pink. “Well, I know that Princess Peach and Pit are supportive, at least… They keep bringing it up. Princess Peach is so excited.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Of course, I am! But I’m more excited to actually be married to you. The wedding is almost an extra… icing on the cake, I suppose.”

“Poyo?” Kirby had woken up at the mention of cake.

“Haha, did I get your hopes up?” Marth laughed as Kirby looked around eagerly. When no cake was spotted, the child sighed and slumped back again. “We were only talking about our wedding.”

“Oyo?” Kirby quirked to the side. He’d never heard that word before.

“Um… It means that Meta Knight and I… We’ll be married.”

“Poyo!” He had heard the word “married” before. Nana had a dollhouse, and Kirby was sometimes allowed to play with it. There were three figures that lived in the dollhouse – a little wooden man, a little wooden woman with a green wool dress, and a tiny wooden baby. Nana had explained that the man and woman were married, but that had meant nothing to Kirby until now.

If Marth and Meta Knight were getting married, they would be like the little couple in the dollhouse. This gave Kirby a lot to think about. “What’s the matter?” Marth asked.

“Poyo.” Kirby frowned. If Marth was going to marry Meta Knight, and Marth was Kirby’s mama, then what would that make Meta Knight to him? There was a word for it, but he couldn’t remember. Wiggling out of Marth’s lap, he waddled towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Marth asked.

“Nana,” Kirby said, pointing upward.

“Oh… Do you want me to take you there?”

“Poyo.” Kirby shook his head and proceeded out the door. Marth watched him go, feeling a bit apprehensive.

Nana and Popo were already in their room when Kirby came knocking, dressed for the evening in matching purple bathrobes and color-coded PJs. “Oh, hey, Kirby!” Popo said, letting the younger child inside. “What’s up?”

“Poyo…” Kirby went right to the dollhouse in the corner. It was a two-story affair with a simple design, but Nana and Popo had painted each room in bright colors to make it look more elaborate. The little family was currently at the table in the yellow kitchen, gathered around a miniature turkey dinner.

“Wanna play house?” Nana asked, hopping off of her bed to join.

Kirby reached out and picked the little baby out of its high chair. “Poyo… Baby.”

“Yep,” Nana said, and picked up the woman. “You wanna be the baby? Then I’ll be the mama.”

“Oyo…” With his other hand, he picked up the little man. “Poyo?”

“You wanna be the papa, too?”

“Po- papa?”

“That’s right,” Nana said.

“Papa, papa!” Kirby held up the man, and Nana blinked in confusion.

“What is it, Kirby?”

“Yeah, the papa,” Popo said, sitting on Kirby’s other side. “He’s married to the mama, so he’s the baby’s papa.”

“Poyo…” Kirby looked at the papa and the baby in his hands. If Meta Knight was marrying Mama, did that mean that he would become Kirby’s papa? He set the man and the baby down again, and stood up.

“What is it?” Nana asked. “Don’t you want to play?”

“Poyo,” he said, and dashed out of the room, leaving Nana and Popo to look after him in bewilderment.

He went downstairs again and found Marth sitting next to Meta Knight on the couch. Meta Knight hastily put his mask back on as Kirby stood in front of them. “That was fast,” Marth said. “I thought you were going to play with Nana?”

“Poyo…” Kirby frowned, looking at Meta Knight.

“What is it?” Meta Knight said.

“Papa?”

Marth and Meta Knight stared, not knowing what to say. Kirby stared back, his expression serious. He reached up and tapped Marth’s knee. “Mama.” Then he tapped Meta Knight’s foot. “Papa.”

As if he had made up his mind, he nodded and climbed onto the couch between the adults. He was still looking seriously at Meta Knight. “No, Kirby,” Meta Knight said heavily. “I’m not your father.”

“Papa,” Kriby said. He’d already decided. Marth picked him up and cradled him in his lap, not looking at Meta Knight. Kirby snuggled against Marth. “Mamapoyo. Papapoyo.”

“You did say you have an interest in raising him,” Marth said softly. “You’ve always looked after him.”

“I’m not his father,” Meta Knight said, his voice firm. “I don’t know anything about being a father. I have no business attempting it.”

“Papa!” Kirby said, his voice equally firm.

“He won’t stop calling you that,” Marth sighed. Why did it feel so awkward? He’d been feeling closer to Meta Knight than ever before, and closer to Kirby than he ever thought he would feel. Why did that word change things? He looked at Meta Knight then, his eyes blazing in the firelight. “We said we were in this together, didn’t we?”

“Yes,” Meta Knight said.

“Then let him call you Papa,” Marth said. “I’ve wondered about it, myself.”

“I’m not sure he should be saying that aloud.”

“Why? I thought you didn’t care what others thought?” Marth’s eyes narrowed.

Meta Knight had to relent. There was no real reason for him to object. Marth had taken on the parental role, and Meta Knight had always tried to guide him. When he thought about it, he’d always been Kirby’s mentor. But being his “papa” was a totally different story. He wasn’t sure if he was up to the task. He’d never had a father, himself.

Marth’s expression softened. His hand rested atop Meta Knight’s. “We may not be like a normal family, but we’re doing our best,” he said. “Doesn’t that matter the most?”

“You’re right.” In this matter, Marth had more experience. He had actually had parents and a sister and aunts and uncles and cousins.

“Poyo…” Kirby saw that Marth was smiling, and relaxed.

“Kirby, we promise to do our best to raise you,” Marth said to him. “I… I suppose you now have two dads, huh?”

“Poyo!” Kirby didn’t know what a “dad” was, but he was happy, nonetheless. Smiling, he watched as Marth reached over to remove Meta Knight’s mask. The knight allowed it, and allowed Marth to kiss him on the cheek, where a purple patch bloomed in a blush.

Seeing them together like this made Kirby feel incredibly happy. They were just like the family in the dollhouse now. Sighing, he slid off of Marth’s lap so he could snuggle between the adults. Meta Knight flinched as Kirby settled against him, but he remained where he was. It was an odd feeling, to say the least. He’d allowed Kirby to hug him before, but never with his mask off. Without the metal between them, he couldn’t help but notice how soft Kirby was. Somehow, he’d always thought that the child’s skin would be leathery, like his. It only highlighted how young he was, and Meta Knight felt that it really wasn’t such a bad thing to allow the little warrior to have a family for once.

He would try his best, he decided. He was totally out of his league, but he would try his best.


	7. I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta Knight does something nice for the holiday.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this…”

“Oh, don’t worry. The children will love it.” Marth adjusted the hat on Meta Knight’s head, and pulled back to look him over critically. “Hmm…” He looked at the page he’d copied from the library book, depicting a rotund man with a white beard and red suit. “Oh! The gloves, of course…”

When Marth was done, Meta Knight didn’t look anything like himself. He was wearing his black sabatons, and a pair of black gloves that Marth had bought. His lower half was covered with a red velvet suit trimmed with faux white fur. A matching pointed hat sat atop his head. And his mask was now covered partially by a white beard that Marth had glued on (“It will wash off!” he’d assured the knight). Even his pauldrons had been covered in red velvet and lined with white.

“Don’t you think they’ll recognize me?” Meta Knight said glumly.

“Even if they do, I don’t think they’ll mind.” Kirby was the youngest child at Smash Castle. All of the others were old enough to see past the illusion, but they were too caught up in the moment to care. “They didn’t say anything when Mario did it. They thought it was funny.”

“Hmph. I do not want to be laughed at by a bunch of brats.”

“Oh, stop it,” Marth waved his hand airily, and adjusted the beard. “Kirby will love it, at least. I’m really glad you’re doing this for him.”

“I’m doing it because you wouldn’t stop asking.”

“He was very disappointed that he missed ‘Santa’ before,” Marth said, smoothing the fuzzy pompom on the hat. “He was so sick that I couldn’t even let him out of bed last year.”

“Why didn’t you ask Mario to do it again, then?”

“I couldn’t ask him to do it again. Last time, Dedede sat on his lap, and…” Marth cringed at the memory. “Well, the man’s been through enough, I think.”

“Why didn’t you do it?” Meta Knight glanced over at Marth slyly.

“Kirby would recognize me. Remember the Halloween party? I came in full cloak and mask, and he was still able to tell that it was me under there. I can’t hide my voice so well.”

“You said it didn’t matter if they recognized who it was,” Meta Knight pointed out.

“Not Kirby,” Marth said. “The others are willing to suspend their disbelief, but Kirby’s too young to understand. I want him to be able to fully enjoy it!”

“Very well.” Defeated, Meta Knight turned to his reflection in Marth’s full-length mirror. Not bad, he thought. He looked pretty good with a beard.

“Did Princess Daisy bring over the presents?”

“Yes.” Master Hand had placed (or rather, materialized) a present for each Smasher under care of the mail room. All of these packages were now hidden in Meta Knight’s cape, which Marth had tied into the shape of a bag. Normally, they would be placed under the giant tree in the main hall. Tonight, they would be handed out by “Santa Claus” himself.

The final touch on Meta Knight’s costume was a red cape to match the rest of the outfit. “You look great!” Marth said.

“Hmph.”

It was soon showtime. Christmas Eve was upon them, and Meta Knight could no longer stall. Marth went to join the others, while Meta Knight walked down the back staircase.

He had been hoping that many of the Smashers would skip out on this event. Most didn’t even celebrate Christmas, but only participated because it was something to do. Word of the gift-giving had been circulating, though, and by now everyone knew it was Meta Knight who would be wearing the beard this year. Everybody in the castle had shown up, including a few guests. He could see Alucard and Waluigi mingling with the Smashers when he peered in through the back hallway. Presents were a big draw.

Marth was sitting near the tree with Kirby in his lap. “Santa should be here any minute,” he said.

“Poyo!” Kirby bounced up and down in excitement. He’d been sorely disappointed when he’d missed the gift-giving last year.

Just then, a burst of music came from the enchanted instruments in the corner. That was his cue. Meta Knight couldn’t use his cape to warp, as it was filled with presents, but he managed to appear fairly suddenly, anyway. A cheer went up through the assembled Smashers as he stepped in front of the tree.

Hearing Meta Knight shout, “Ho, ho, ho!” would have been the highlight of the evening for many, but Meta Knight refused to go that far. He held up his sword, which had been covered in red plating for the occasion, and said, “Bringer of goodwill and joy: I am Santa Knight!”

A ripple of laughter made its way through the crowd. Kirby was still cheering, and Marth let go of him so he could bound to the front with the other children.

“Now then,” Meta Knight said in as booming a voice as he could, “who here has been good?”

“Me! Me!” Kirby, Popo, and Nana were the most enthusiastic, holding their hands up in the air. Dedede outbid them all, though, by leaping in front and proclaiming, “I’ve been good, Santa! What did ya bring me?”

“I have here a present…” Meta Knight reached for the one he’d placed at the top, a red package with a gold ribbon. His dimensional cape held all of the gifts without giving the appearance of holding anything at all. “For Kirby!”

“Poyo?” Kirby pushed around Dedede, and Meta Knight handed him the gift. “Poyo!” The boy’s eyes shone in the lights from the tree, and he gave Meta Knight a smile such that the knight had rarely seen. Then he set the package down, dashed back to Marth, dug around in Marth’s satchel, and came back with a candy cane, which he presented to Meta Knight.

“Thank you,” Meta Knight said, surprised. He took the candy, and Kirby took his present back to where Marth was sitting. Pocketing the candy cane with a warm, fuzzy feeling (which was still unfamiliar and a bit uncomfortable), Meta Knight reached into his “bag” and pulled out another gift. “This one is for Ness!”

“Oh, thanks!” Ness came forward and took the green box, and waited for Lucas to get his blue one before they went to their places on the rug.

There were many other gifts to give. Each time another Smasher received a present, Dedede complained loudly until it was his turn. Then he snatched the gold package and ran to the couch, where he shoved Sonic and Mega Man out of the way so he could sit down.

“If you’ve been bad, this sword will know,” Meta Knight brandished the weapon at Young Link. “It will slice you in half if you are not worthy to take this present!” The young Hylian balked, grabbed his present, and ran.

“Santa Knight?” the younger Ike snickered when he came to claim his gift.

“Love the beard!” Daisy winked at him when she got her gift.

“You’re doing really well,” Marth murmured as he received his present. “Maybe later I’ll invite you to come down my chimney.” This comment very nearly made Meta Knight drop his gift bag, and Marth winked playfully as he walked away. When Meta Knight read out Cloud’s name next, his face under his mask was the same color as the bright purple package he handed to the blonde SOLDIER.

“I hope this becomes a recurring thing,” the older Ike said as he took his package. “I really wanna hear you do the laugh.”

“You even decorated your sword, huh?” Luigi said a little nervously, accepting a green box with a red ribbon.

Once everyone had a present, Meta Knight took his package under his arm and warped away, shouting, “Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!” The sound of applause followed him as he appeared in the stairwell out of sight. Breathing a sigh of relief, he walked the rest of the way up the stairs, and went to his room, clutching the candy cane in his pocket.

Kirby enjoyed himself immensely as he played with the other kids, moving his brand-new toy firetruck alongside the little train track that Toon Link had gotten. Soon, though, he was starting to get sleepy. When he nodded off atop Popo’s new teddy bear, Marth came over to pick him up. “Time for bed,” he said, and Kirby laid against his shoulder as Marth gathered up his satchel and the firetruck. Bidding everyone a good night, Marth carried Kirby up the stairs.

When Kirby next woke up, he was lying in his own little bed in Marth’s room. The lights were out except for the strings of multicolored lights on the tree in the corner. Kirby could see the pattern of the pine needles on the ceiling. Something obscured the lights momentarily from his vision, and he rolled onto his side, his eyes still half lidded.

A big, round shape was moving near the tree. Kirby jolted wide awake. It was Santa Knight! Awed, the child watched as the red-clad warrior placed packages beneath the tree.

Meta Knight had remained in his costume until Marth brought Kirby up to bed. Then he’d come in through the window, and started laying out presents. He had gotten these out of his wardrobe earlier – it was the only place they could hide gifts where Kirby wouldn’t find them. Marth was sitting at his desk. “It was nice of you to stay in your costume,” the prince said softly. “If he wakes up, he’ll be really surprised.”

Meta Knight said nothing, but he was pleased. His performance had gone pretty well, and as he pushed bags of candy into the stocking hanging by the tree, he had to admit that it was sort of fun being Santa Knight.

His work done, Meta Knight shook out his cape and banished it to the other dimension. Marth stood and came to join him by the tree. “You know, it was very kind of you to do this.” The prince knelt and gave Meta Knight a kiss on the cheek.

In his bed, Kirby gasped. Mama had just kissed Santa Knight! Surely, that wasn’t something that should happen. Mama was only supposed to kiss Papa. He knew that much from playing with Nana and Popo (her dollhouse figures had once had something she’d called an “infidelity scandal” with the polar bear plush, and it hadn’t been pretty). What should he do?

“I believe you said something about inviting me into your chimney?” Meta Knight scooped Marth into his arms, and dipped him close to the floor. Marth laughed softly.

“Not here!”

“Why not here?” Meta Knight’s voice rumbled, making Marth shiver in pleasure. “Why don’t I just take you right here?”

“Poyo!” That was too much. It looked to Kirby like Santa Knight was forcing Marth down. The toddler leapt out of bed and collided with Meta Knight’s back, making the knight drop Marth.

“Ow!”

“Hn! Kirby?” Meta Knight turned, and was again assaulted as Kirby threw a present at him.

“Mama!” Kirby shouted. He ran around to get between Marth and Meta Knight, and stood his ground, his features set in determination. “Poyoyo!”

Meta Knight sighed. “It’s only me, Kirby,” he said, taking off his mask.

“Papa?” Kirby blinked, confused. Papa was Santa Knight? Or was this a trick? He frowned, hardening his stance again.

Meta Knight pulled the beard off of his mask, and replaced it. At once, Kirby brightened up. “Papa!”

“Oh, Kirby…” Marth picked the child up and stood. “You attacked Santa Knight!”

“Poyo…” Kirby blushed.

“You would do anything to protect him, wouldn’t you?” Meta Knight reached out, and Marth hesitantly placed Kirby into Meta Knight’s hands. “Good job. I’m… I’m proud of you.”

“Poyo!” Kirby wiggled happily, and Meta Knight sat him on his bed again. Kirby was ready to settle under the covers, but the shiny presents under the tree caught his eye. He sat up and pointed at them. “Poyo…?”

“Well, since you’re already up…” Marth said, and Kirby bounded towards the tree. Glancing at the clock, the prince said, “It’s just past midnight, after all… So, it’s officially Christmas morning.”

“Hm. So it is.” Meta Knight laid his mask aside, and got out of the costume as Marth helped Kirby find his gifts. Then he sat back against Kirby’s bed, and Meta Knight joined him, wearing his own armor again.

They watched Kirby open all of his presents – a few small toys, a new coat and scarf, an inner tube for swimming, and some candy, which Kirby was most ecstatic for. “Hmm… Our first Christmas all together,” Marth said. Meta Knight reached over and pulled the prince closer, his hand around the younger’s slim waist. “I hope we have many more like this.”

“We will,” Meta Knight said, pulling Marth down. He glanced over at Kirby, who was playing with a pink pony plush. “I’m going to kiss him now, if that’s alright with you.”

“Poyo.” Kirby didn’t even look up. He was preoccupied with the pony.

“Apparently, we have permission,” Marth said. And so, they did.

>>><<< 

It was amusing the first few times, but now it was just getting irritating. Meta Knight sighed when Kirby came up to him in the living room, holding out his hand.

“I have no more presents for you,” the knight said.

“Santa!” Kirby chirped. His hand remained up.

“Listen, Papa is only Santa Knight one night of the year,” Marth said, holding back a chuckle. “Until next year, he’s just Papa again.”

“Poyo…” Disappointed, Kirby went back to his friends. A year was practically forever, but he’d just have to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Joyous early Kwanzaa, and Happy belated Hanukkah to you all, and thank you for reading.


End file.
